


spiced tea and honey biscuits

by greenerias (cosmosima)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blue is a saint, Ficlet, M/M, Tea, stupid boys are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosima/pseuds/greenerias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green takes his tea with three sugars, then stares at the bowl, wide-eyed, clearly having wanted four, while taking almost all the honey biscuits absentmindedly. Red takes his with cinnamon and lemon, which is admittedly not the strangest of his quirks. And then there is Blue, who has always taken her tea with honey and lemon and the slightest hint of milk.</p><p>Or: Blue is a goddess for putting up with her boys and their stupidity, but she does so anyway because they are her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spiced tea and honey biscuits

It’s a bit funny, actually, how these things work out. Blue and her boys, sitting at a table, all drinking tea and eating cake, seeing as all the honey biscuits have been piled onto Green’s plate.

None of them take their tea the same way, and it’s a bit of a pain to prepare it all. But it’s more painful to listen to the awkward silence that fills the spaces left behind by the absence of herself; more awkward to listen to her boys who used to care for each other and then lost it, like it was something that could be lost. It’s more painful to see them building their relationship back up from scratch, starting over as new people, when they are both only doing it to make Blue happy.

“How’s the tea?” Green clears his throat. He’s half out of his chair for want not to be there anymore, and Blue sighs.

“”S good,” says Blue, sneaking a glance over at Red, who is expressionless as ever. She knows him better than that, though. Knows the way his fingers are twitching means that he wants the opposite of what Green wants, that all he wants is to freeze this moment and just _stay._ His hand has slowly crept toward Green’s, whose fingers tap out a tuneless rhythm on the glass table.

Green looks over at Red and blushes, just a little, but it’s more than what he used to as a kid. Red’s hand is clutching at Green’s thin, pale fingers now, and Blue can’t help but smile into her tea. The silence might be there now, and they might be rebuilding, but Blue can’t help but think that maybe this time they’ll have a bit more to cling on to than they did before.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written very quickly last night, when I realized that my entire family takes their tea differently, and that Green would be the sort of person to steal all the biscuits while wanting more sugar, and Red would take his ridiculously fancy, while Blue would take hers quite a bit more sensibly, and put up with them two because they are her boys.  
> find me on tumblr @ flowerpotmage.


End file.
